Captain is King
by FictionalBookQueen
Summary: A series of one shots and AUs featuring the rampion crew. Some may be longer than others. I am open to suggestions or prompts. If you have some, just leave them in the reviews.
1. Sing a song

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lunar Chronicles and it's characters**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please review! I love seeing what you guys think or want me to write. I am always open to prompts or suggestions. Just leave them in the reviews and I'll make sure to write it :)**

* * *

"How are you doing this!" Iko cried. Cress was beating her and Iko wasn't liking it. Cress laughed her off.

"Ha! I win! Finally!" Iko announced, but Cress wasn't paying attention. Something caught her attention.

"Hello? Cress?"

"What? Oh. Sorry Iko. I'll-I'll be right back." said Cress. She followed the sound that drew her attention. Music. It was second-era music. Who would be playing second-era music? Cinder, maybe? Cress followed the sound past the cockpit, past the engine room, all the way to the living quarters. Cress found herself humming along as she crept toward the music. As the music got louder, she realized what she was listening to. It was from her favorite Opera. The music led her all the way to the Captain's room. The Captain's room was by far the biggest of the living quarters. Cress loved studying all the maps tacked to the wall, whenever Thorne was out of sight. She imagined traveling to all those interesting places. In her mind, she traveled the world, meeting new people in every new place, and getting something interesting out of the expirience. This was the source if the music. When Cress peered inside, she found Thorne studying his maps. And… was he singing? Thone was, indeed, singing along to the music playing from his port. Cress started humming lightly to herself. She stepped inside the room. She was wearing a mischivious smile as she crept up on Thorne. She was standing next to him now. He was in need of a shave and his hair was surprisingly messy. He closed his eyes and swayed as he sang along.

"Why Captain, that's a beautiful song." Thorne jumped at the sound of Cress' voice.

"Cress!"

"Sorry Captain. That's my favorite opera." Cress apolizied. Thorne looseded up, a wry smile spread across his face.

"Well, I _am_ an amazing singer." Cress started to chuckle, earning an offended look from Thorne. Soon enough he started to laugh to and slipped his arm around Cress' shoulders. Thorne took a sideways glance towards Cress. He watched her face as she contently eyed the maps.

"Here's where I'm taking you next." Thorne pointed to a spot on the map. _France._ We gotta drop off Scar and Wolf. Why not visit Paris while we're there." He watched Cress' eyes light up. The excitment spread through her face. _France._ She always wanted to vist France. She heard it was beautiful, but she wanted to see for herself.

"Really? That's amazing! I can't wait!" She reached out and wrapped Thorne in a hug. She let go, and found France on the map. Soon she would be in Paris, down on Earth. It was like a dream.


	2. Deck the Rampion

" _Now aproaching Luna."_ Said Darla. Thorne tried to get everyone in the Christmas spirit, after all they _were_ headed to the palace to celebrate. Kai suggested to hold the celebration at the palace and that, of course, meant Thorne had to pick everyone up. He even decorated the rampion. There were Christmas lights everywhere.

" _I think I read something about this when I was on the satelite." Cress started to say while she helped decorate. "But I don't understand this." She pointed to the misletoe Thorne had just put up._

" _Its miseltoe. If two people are standing underneath it they have to kiss. It's the rules." Thorne planted a kiss on Cress' lips. A smile started to spread across his face once he noticed her blush._

Luna was the first stop. Cinder was blinded by all the lights once she walked onto the rampion. She never expected to see so festive. There were lights on every wall, misletoe was hung in every other doorway, and there was even a tree. Granted, it was a small tree and bore no decorations save for the lights strung around the branches.

"Wow Thorne, this is amazing!" Iko was the one to say it but Cinder was thinking it. Thorne was sitting in the pilots seat with Cress seated next to him. Cress was even playing second-era Christmas tunes. Cinder took a walk around, the memories of times on the rampion flooding back to her. She passed the engine room. All the memories were good. They reminded her of Kai. Kai, who she was finally going to vist. Kai, who she had only seen on comms. Those words flashed across her vision. The ones she saw when she thought of Kai. The rise of her blood pressure. She hadn't seen him in ages. Being queen didn't exactly leave time for a social life.

"Hey best friend." Cinder found Thorne with his arm around Jacin, who was clearly not enjoying the embrace, as he shoved Thorne off of him. Winter was waltzing around the rampion to the tune of one of Cress'

" _Now approaching Rueix, France."_ Said the voice of the ship.

"It's just a story told to kids so they behave. He's a jolly man." Wolf was shaking his head. No way a man who watched kids sleep then broke into their house late at night is jolly. A Ross from Wolf, sat Scarlet. She was starting to get flustered. Now matter how she put it, Wolf hated the idea Father Christmas. Scarlet looked around for something to help her explain. I stead she caught a glimpse of a ship and It's captain.

"Nevermind. We gotta go." Wolf left with no hesitation, glad the conversation was over. _Woah._ Scarlet noticed it immediately, how could she not? The rampion was covered in decorations. In the corner was a little sign that read : SANTA IS WELCOME right above his face. Cinder sent her a look. _I know, right?_

"Hello Scarlet-friend." Winter said when the song came to an end.

"Hey crazy." Wolf was eyeing the sign in the corner.

"What's with him?" Asked Thorne.

"He's not Santa's biggest fan." Then the laughter started.

"Oh man, Wolf's afraid of Santa Clause?" Thorne managed to get out.

"Leave him alone. I guess it can seem scary." Scarlet tried to defend her alpha. It was Christmas Eve and she was celebrating with her friends. The perfect way to get in the spirit. Yeah right. Winter dragged Scarlet to the floor at the same time Iko dragged Cinder. Cress put on an up beat song and the girls danced until their feet hurt. Thorne even joined in on the last song.

Kai paced the floor of his office waiting for the arrival of his friends. He stopped to check his watch for the sixth time in five minutes.

"Where are they? They should be here by now. Do you think something happened?" Kai ran a hand through his hair. What something _did_ happen? What if- what if they crashed?

"I'm sure everything is fine Your Majesty." His trusted advisor said. Thorne had promised they would be here by now. Then where were they? None of his comms were going through. Something had to happen. He tried again. _Comm declined._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Urgent beeping started.

"Thorne! What's going on?!" Cinder yelled over the noise. Jacin came running in to help solve the problem.

"I-I-I don't know!" _Prepare for Impact_ was written on the screen.

"Land while you have control. I'll take a look." Cinder said. Before Thorne could safely land, they were falling to earth. Jacin shoved Thorne out of the way and took the controls. He leveled off the rampion just as it touched the earth. Cinder took a look at the engine.

"This is gonna take hours to fix and we're not far from the palace. Kai is probably worried sick." Cinder led the way to the palace. They were greeted at the door by Torino who led them inside.

"Oh thank the stars. I thought something happened."

"We're fine but I can't say the same for the rampion." Cinder answered. There was a tree in a corner with ornaments and a few presents. Lights were hung in the doorways but it was nothing compared to the rampion. The Christmas dinner was amazing, with enough food to feed an army. Later when everyone gathered around the tree, Cress put on her music and Thorne played Santa. There weren't many gifts. Just enough for everyone to get one. Thorne handed them out one by one with a "Ho ho ho." Everyone was pleased with their gifts and the night was filled with laughter until the night faded into morning and the friends retired to their rooms.


End file.
